Grave encounter
by alathena
Summary: BTVS-Angel crossover with Supernatural. Faith is in Cleveland guarding the Hellmouth after being paroled and while patrolling the graveyard, she meets a certain hunter... Dean\Faith pairing.


**Grave Encounter**

**BTVS, Angel and Supernatural aren't mine. I'm borrowing them even though I don't have the right to because, well…it's just fun. :)**

**This is my first published fan fiction so feel free to send critics, commentaries, ideas, credit card numbers, etc. **** And I know, fighting scenes are not my forte… :)  
**

**Time line: Supernatural beginning of season 4, after Dean got out of Hell, BTVS after season 7 and Angel after season 5.**

**Summary plot: Faith is guarding the Cleveland Hellmouth after she was pardoned for saving the family of an important government goon (haven't decided how or who or why or when yet) from bad vampires. On patrol, she meets a certain hunter and the hunter meets female power. **

Rated M, for language, violence and some horizontal kissing...

**Chapter 1**

Faith was walking the cemetery, stake in hand. The night had been a slow one in Cleveland. She had dust one vamp only and was ready to call it a night. B. had come back from her tour in Europe and she wanted to spend some time with her. Jeez, who would have thought that was ever going to be possible. She and Giles had set as many Watcher's offices as possible in the time they had been there. Xander and Willow were doing the same in South America and Africa. Faith had decided to stay in America to fight. She wasn't a teacher or a leader; she'd learned that the hard way with the newbies in Sunnydale. Oh, she was good at sparing and at fighting techniques, but she didn't have the patience for the other stuff. She was a loner, had always been. Robin had stayed with her a while and she had hoped it would work out. She had really given it a try. The sex had been great, but she wasn't what he wanted in a girlfriend. Wesley's death, her reaction to it, the fact that she was an ex-con (thanks to the new Watchers council and the government of the good old US of A) hadn't sat well with Robin. He'd left with jealousy and righteousness-- he was even worse than B-- biting him right in the ass on his way out. "British flag" was really no one she would have shagged, but he had been decent. Maybe if she had been called later, with Wes having a bit more experience, maybe if her watcher had been the "L.A. Wesley", maybe she would have worked out fine. But she had learned in jail that the events of her life weren't the cause of what she had become. She was the only one responsible for what she had done. But the shrink and Angel had made her see that it wasn't a bad thing in itself. If you were responsible for something, it meant that only you had the power to change it. And she had changed. She wasn't at peace yet. She doubted she would ever be, but she was on the way.

She gave a last look around the cemetery and started to go back home when she heard the gunshots. She ran at full slayer speed in the direction of the sound and stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what she was seeing. There was a light-brown-haired guy in a jeans coat, about 6'1'' in his late twenties, shooting at vampires with a .20 sporting a smile on his face, his back to a black Chevy Impala. Cute guy really..if you liked crazy. The kind she would have gone for if she was looking for a new relationship. She didn't know what he was trying to do, but he wasn't doing it the right way. "Wannabes!", she sighed. She started running again and slammed into him, dragging him to the ground. She gave him one good kick in the ribs and stole the gun out of his hands. She discharged it, watching each bullet fall to the ground and gave the gun back to the guy. She then turned to take care of some business.

Some of the vampires were on the ground, writhing. Bullets didn't kill them but it hurt like hell. Some had fled while she was disarming the guy but she would catch them later. She staked the vamp on her right, at the feet of the shooter, and rolling toward two standing vampires that were gnashing their teeth, she dusted another one that was lying on the ground. She punched one standing vamp right in the face as she kicked the other in the legs with her right one. The first one came at her with a tree branch but she evaded it by doing two back handsprings.

-You really wanna suffer before you die, don't you?, she said laughing.

The next time he came at her with the branch she was ready. She grabbed the branch with both hands and pushed it toward his face, kicking him on the nose in doing so. The second vamp came at her from behind but she grabbed him by his jeans at hip level and by his shirt at neck level and used him as a projectile. He flied right in the plexus of the first vamp. Both were on the floor, piled on one another. She couldn't believe it was going to be that easy. Vampires in Cleveland were nothing like the vamps in Sunnydale had been. She took the branch that was lying on the floor and staked both vampires at the same time.

Dean Winchester was watching the brunette fight. It was a style his father would have admired; street-like but still elegant. And she had boobs! … "He" was admiring "that". Realizing he was thinking with his cock again and that it could make him dinner to a demon before his year was up (and he was planning on living this year to the fullest),.Dean got back on his feet and took out the revolver from his boot.

Faith breathed in and turned around to take care of that wannabe slayer. She was not only pissed because the vamps hadn't given her a fight that was worth it, she was angry because the hottie had put himself right in the middle of danger.

-What the fuck do you think you were doing?, she asked.

The gun that was pointed at her head stopped the tongue lashing she was about to give him

-I'll ask the questions lady. What the fuck are you? No way in hell a human woman was able to kill those vampires the way you did.

-Hey chill baby cake! Remember I just saved your ass, Faith said holding her hands up.

-Saved my…! I was gunning them lady!

-Which is no way to kill them. If you knew what you were doing, you'd have known that.

-Maybe but it doesn't tell me what you are. You a demon?

-That's such a loaded question, she snorted. First, they tell you you're this super hero, she said advancing slowly toward him, then they say you could have a horned thing or two in your family tree, then they say again you're good…For what it's worth I think there's more "horny" things in my family tree than something else, but still it's …

She stroked. The gun went up and she kicked the guy in the face.

-You know what they say about men and guns do you? That they have to compensate for something lacking…Now why don't you fight without it like a real man?, and with a crooked smile she added: C'mon, give us a kiss.

She hadn't been afraid a bit. But she really hated men who pointed guns at her. It made her feel a bit like she was still in jail. She was going to show him. Oh nothing to hurt really, but she was going to teach him a lesson. She smiled just thinking of it. It turned out the guy had some moves of his own. And he fought dirty. As she countered his moves, he managed to give her one or two good kicks but he was no real match for her and it was time she ended it:

-Now sweety, we can end this now or we can end this badly, what do you say?

-What? Crying uncle already?, he said kicking her in the stomach taking her breath away for a moment.

-Nah, she said between two breaths, I was just trying to spare you some money.

-Spare me money? he asked puzzled.

-Insurance you know, she said grabbing his arm and twisting it in his back as she gave a push, as you'll be eating serum for breakfast at the county hospital tomorrow morning.

-Bitch, he said.

-Can't fault your observation skills there, honey.

She put a knee on his back to immobilize him on the ground but somehow Dean managed to fight his way out of the position using his hips and catapulting Faith out of his way. He then jumped, landing on top of her and pining her hands up her head.

Faith chuckled.

-Now love, if you wanted to go horizontal you only had to say so!, she exclaimed with a simulated moan grinding her hips on his and noticing the move was making him more than happy.

Dean Winchester had never been one to say no to a woman and his lips were on hers in an instant. And after being a guest at Hell's Inn, he thought he much deserved to take care of some matter...

Faith was taken aback by the kiss; she hadn't thought he would have responded to her taunts this way. Life was short, she knew that, so she left herself enjoy the kiss for a few seconds until his stance became more relaxed. Regretting it had to end, she swung back her legs crossing them right under his neck and sat back up while pushing him down with her legs. She then reversed the position so she was the one mounting him. She put gentle pressure with her elbow on his neck and even more gentle pressure with her knee down where it had to hurt.

-Now, love, she said, go back to your home and your white picket fences and let the professionals do what they do best, ok?

On that, Faith started a sprint and disappeared into the night, her lips still tingling.

--

Please give reviews...:) Even bad ones...


End file.
